


Chain Two

by elenajames



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crochet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Stucky Secret Santa gift for <a href="http://whisky--tango--foxtrot.tumblr.com/">whisky--tango--foxtrot</a>. ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Two

It starts a few weeks after Bucky moves into the tower. Steve knows that Bucky needs an outlet, a hobby of some kind that’s not related to fighting. It’s been so long since Bucky had his own free time that neither of them are sure where to start so Steve takes the lead. First it’s drawing, because that’s something Steve already knows how to do and has supplies for, but it quickly becomes clear that Bucky has no talent for it. There’s a mess of charcoal all over the kitchen table, several pieces broken or crushed to fine powder, and Bucky is clearly frustrated despite Steve’s attempts to soothe him. They move on to painting, then dancing, then yoga. When Steve starts to run out of ideas, the others start pitching in suggestions, the things that they do in their spare time to manage their own demons, but so far nothing’s worked. 

Happy plunks a craft store back down on the table one night, fleeing with pink cheeks and a mutter of “It helps.” Inside is a  Learn to Crochet booklet, a set of what Steve figures out are crochet hooks, some needles, and some yarn. Bucky just shrugs and takes it to their room. 

It doesn’t surface again until their next movie night, and there’s a tiny scrap of material already between Bucky’s fingers when he arrives. Nobody says a word about it or the faint blush on his face. The thing isn’t much bigger when the movie is over, but it grows over time. Bucky can almost always be found with his work after a particularly rough mission or long training session, and Steve has found him curled up on the couch asleep, yarn and hook in his lap.

“It helps,” he says softly, the one and only time someone asks him about it. He tries to play it off with a nonchalant tone and shrug, but his expression gives him away before he can reign it in. It’s never brought up again, not like that, only in polite questions about how it’s coming along. The small smiles that accompany his answers are worth it. 

Bucky’s first project turns out to be a potholder, and he quietly leaves it in the kitchen, along with the few that follow after. He enlists the help of Jarvis to find online tutorials when the book isn’t enough, and then to find craft stores to get more supplies. Steve gets a tight hug when he brings home a storage container for all of Bucky’s crochet things, a vast improvement on the laundry basket he’d appropriated from who knows where. 

The projects grow into scarves, blankets, shawls, and gloves until every person living in the tower is the proud owner of Bucky’s handiwork, and there’s a second (and then a third) container for things that are finished next to the ever-changing container of yarn. Said growth is expedited when Clint, to everyone’s surprise, takes up the hobby as well. Bucky guides him quietly as they sit together, demonstrating stitches over and over until Clint gets it. 

It’s a relief to them all, especially Steve to see how much lighter Bucky is like this. His smiles and laughs come more easily with time, and he’s earnest when talking about his craft in a way that’s endearing, even if no one but Clint really understands the mechanics of it all. Steve watches him when they have time, Bucky leaned up against Steve’s chest and Steve peeking over his shoulder to watch him work. It’s fascinating to watch, but not something Steve think’s he would be able to do; truthfully, it makes his fingers itch for his pencils and charcoal, but there’s a contentment from Bucky he can almost feel in the way his body relaxes in Steve’s hold. 

They’re close to needing another container when Pepper makes a suggestion. Soon, she’s helping Bucky scroll through lists of charities and shelters, waiting until one catches his eye. Pepper says it would be easy to arrange to have them delivered, but Bucky only shakes his head, taking down the address in his phone.

****  
He takes Steve along the next day, nervous about his mission for the first time in decades, but it’s worth it for the relief and gratitude on the face of the woman at the children’s home when she pops the lid on the first tote. Bucky says he hopes it will help and is shocked when she wraps him in a tight hug. He hugs her gingerly back, cheeks pink as he looks up to see Steve grinning at him over her shoulder. Bucky’s content in a way he hasn’t been in a while, warm on the inside, and he promises her he’ll be back with more before they head back out the door. The warmth only intensifies when he slips his hand into Steve’s, and the other man squeezes gently, letting their joined hands swing between them.   



End file.
